The invention relates to a device in a tape deck for a magnetic-tape-cassette apparatus, in which a magnetic head is mounted on a magnetic-head mount, in which the magnetic-head mount is arranged on a carrier element mounted on a deck plate, and in which the magnetic head is movable in different positions relative to a transport path of a magnetic tape for different modes of operation.
Such a device in a tape deck is known from DE 44 04 687 A1. In order to preclude fluctuations in level for different modes of operation, it is desirable that for different modes in different positions the transducing gap of the magnetic head is in substantially parallel alignment with the transport path of the magnetic tape. Parallel alignment of the transducing gap of the magnetic head with the transport path of the magnetic tape is to be understood to mean that at the location of the transducing gap of the magnetic head the magnetic tape is moved past the magnetic head substantially parallel to a tangential plane of the magnetic head face at the location of the transducing gap. This applies particularly to tape decks including a music search system (MSS). In such systems the magnetic head is only in gentle contact with the magnetic tape so as to allow operation in a fast winding mode in which at the same time recording gaps on the magnetic tape can be detected.
In the device described in DE 44 04 687 the magnetic head is mounted on a carrier element which is pivotable about a pivotal axis and which is movable relative to the magnetic tape. By means of this carrier element with its specific movement capability a parallel alignment of the magnetic head in different modes is achieved by arranging the magnetic head on the carrier element so as to be rotatable about the pivotal axis of the element and by guides which always guide the magnetic head perpendicularly to the magnetic tape independently of the pivotal position of the carrier element. Consequently, the only relative movement of the magnetic head with respect to the carrier element is a purely rotary movement.